


Waste Time with a Masterpiece

by WrongRemedy



Series: Masterpiece 'verse [1]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongRemedy/pseuds/WrongRemedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny and Usnavi have been a couple for a few weeks, and everything is going great save for the fact that Usnavi gets ridiculously nervous and quiet every time they have sex. Benny makes it his mission to fix this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waste Time with a Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smilingsarah10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingsarah10/gifts).



> Okay so first of all, all of this sin started when I read the following tumblr post: http://bensnavi.tumblr.com/post/142828315563/bensnavi-headcanon-1-usnavi-being-a-nervous and it just kind of spiraled out of control from there. 
> 
> This story takes place after the events of the musical. Nina and Vanessa are together in California, Kevin and Camila moved out of the barrio and Benny is working for the people who bought the dispatch from Kevin while he uses the loan Usnavi gave him from the $96000 to work his way through an online bachelor's degree in business. Let it be known that I have absolutely no earthly idea how a taxi service is actually run because I have never lived in a big city in my life, so if the bit about the nicer cars and the rich clients is unrealistic, cut me some slack. I needed to make the phone sex happen somehow. 
> 
> The title of this story is from the song 'Cake by the Ocean' by DNCE because this fic and the lyric "talk to me, baby, I'm going blind from this sweet, sweet craving" are absolutely and intrinsically linked. 
> 
> And finally Usnavi's weird boxers are a real thing that my friend sent me a picture of while I was writing this story, and that's why their description is so detailed.
> 
> Alright, let's do this thing!

Benny and Usnavi have been dating for two and a half weeks, but both of them have been so busy that not much between them has really had a chance to change yet. Sure, there’s the fact that Usnavi openly blushes and fiddles with his hat a lot more when Benny comes into the bodega every morning, and the fact that Benny turns on his charm a lot more heavily than he used to, grinning and waggling his eyebrows at Usnavi from the other side of the counter, but other than that they haven’t really had time to explore anything that might more fully mark their transition from best friends to boyfriends. Benny’s excited though, because today is Friday and Sonny’s back from the school trip he’s been on, which means that he can mind the store for at least half the day tomorrow while Benny and Usnavi finally get some time to themselves. Benny reminds Usnavi of this as Usnavi rings up his usual order.

“So, little homie,” he says, grinning and leaning on the counter, just enough to be in Usnavi’s space a bit. “You still coming over tonight?” 

Usnavi tries and fails not to smile as he pointedly keeps his eyes on the change he’s pulling out of the drawer, rather than letting them stray to Benny.

“I guess,” Usnavi drawls, New York accent pronounced, sounding like _if I have to_ but with an edge of a laugh behind it that lets Benny know he’s really looking forward to it. “$1.67 is your change, by the way,” Usnavi states, quietly, handing the bill and coins over the counter to Benny, who takes the opportunity to wrap his whole hand around Usnavi’s so he can bring it up and place a kiss on the back of it. Usnavi lets the change drop and snatches his hand back like it’s been burnt, blushing and ducking his head as he readjusts his hat which was already sat perfectly on his head. Benny just smirks.

It only takes a few seconds for Usnavi to (mostly) collect himself, and he stuffs his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he makes eye contact with Benny. “I’ll see you tonight,” he says, biting his lip on his smile, and Benny is suddenly nearly breathless with how much he _cannot wait_ to kiss Usnavi later. Instead he swallows against the feeling of his heart in his throat, and gives Usnavi a little salute.

“Yeah,” he agrees, and ambles out of the store to begin his day. After all, the sooner he makes it through the next nine hours or so, the sooner he’ll have Usnavi all to himself. He can’t wait.

—

“Benny, _Benny_ ,” Usnavi whispers, head tilted back and pressed into Benny’s pillows as Benny licks and kisses down Usnavi’s neck, towards the undone collar of Usnavi’s loose shirt.

Benny hums in response, causing Usnavi to shiver a little, and Benny sits up to put his hands on the first done-up button of Usnavi’s shirt.

“Can I?” he asks, and Usnavi nods frantically. Benny pops every button methodically, not teasing but not rushing, until he can part the shirt and start to shove it as far down Usnavi’s shoulders as he can while Usnavi is still laying down. Luckily Usnavi seems to understand what needs to happen, and sits up for long enough to pull the shirt off his arms and toss it to the floor before winding his arms around Benny’s neck and pulling him into a kiss, taking Benny with him as he lays back down. Benny shifts to adjust to the new position, one large hand wrapping around the soft spot just above Usnavi’s hip. Usnavi doesn’t stop kissing him needily while he reaches down to tug Benny’s white undershirt out of his slacks and start to push it up.

Benny moves again, standing up from the bed completely this time. Usnavi lets out a barely audible whimper when he can no longer feel the heat of Benny’s skin, and Benny chuckles a bit at the reaction.

“It’s alright, Navi,” he shushes, yanking his shirt off over his head. Usnavi’s eyes track the movement and his gaze trails hot all over Benny’s bare torso, and the way Usnavi’s pupils are totally dilated and _so_ dark kind of makes Benny want to preen a little, but he manages to refrain for the moment. Usnavi looks ridiculously shy and young, actually, the way he’s looking at Benny and not doing anything else; the way he he’s all soft skin where Benny is hard muscle; the way he’s small compared to Benny’s big frame; the way he bites his lip and nods, blushing, when Benny moves a hand to his belt and asks, “Alright if I get rid of these slacks?”

Benny has his pants down to his knees when he looks over at Usnavi and says, “You too, if you wanna.”

Usnavi’s breath hitches and he looks away from Benny quickly, but when he shimmies out of his jeans his dick is clearly just as interested in the proceedings as Benny’s is, and he lays back on the bed with his eyes closed, breathing deeply like he’s trying to keep his composure while he waits for Benny to join him again. Benny makes his way back over to the bed, this time starting at the foot so that he can start kissing at Usnavi’s thighs, prompting the other man to sling an arm over his face and bite his lip between gasps and almost imperceptible rolls of his slim hips.

“Usnavi,” Benny murmurs when he’s kissed up over the juncture between thigh and hip through the fabric and touched his lips to the skin just above the waistband of Usnavi’s boxers. “You gonna let me get you out of these, baby?” he asks, and Usnavi flat-out _whines_ as he shakes his head yes again. “You gonna let me get out of mine?” Benny follows up, grinning against Usnavi’s soft tummy and licking the little trail of hair leading down from Usnavi’s naval into his waistband as Usnavi continues nodding his vigorous approval.

Benny gets them both out of their underwear as quickly as possible, then stretches himself out over Usnavi on the bed, licking one large palm and sliding it over the head of each of their dicks in turn to gather up all the wetness he can before wrapping it around both of them together. Usnavi’s eyes clench shut and his beautiful, too-red lips drop open in an “o” shape as he bucks up into Benny’s palm, and Benny can’t help it, he literally _has_ to lean down and kiss Usnavi senseless while he continues to work them both.

After a few minutes of heated, desperate kisses and the bone-melting feeling of their cocks sliding together within the circle of Benny’s fist, Benny pulls his mouth away from Usnavi’s to utter a warning.

“I don’t think I can hold out long enough to do anything else,” he murmurs, darting back in to give Usnavi another quick kiss before continuing. “Is that alright?”

Usnavi nods, swallowing thickly and pushing his hips up rhythmically, creating a faster slide of his dick against Benny’s that has Benny muttering “Shit, _Usnavi_ , fuck” as he tightens his grip on both them. He’s way too close after way too short a time, but he’s been waiting for this for so long and Usnavi is so gorgeous that he doesn’t even care. But if Benny’s going to finish this quickly, he’s sure as fuck gonna take Usnavi with him.

“Yeah, Navi,” he murmurs, “just like that. Keep fucking my hand like that.” Usnavi whines high in his throat and Benny’s cock twitches in his grip, right up against Usnavi’s so there’s no way the other man can’t feel it. “You’re so beautiful, baby,” Benny tells him, jerking them faster as he feels his own climax starting to build. Leaning down and placing his lips next to Usnavi’s ear, Benny lowers his voice to its deepest octave, the one that has driven every lover he’s ever had absolutely crazy in the best possible way. “After we come together,” he promises, “I’m gonna lick every bit of it off you.”

Benny punctuates his words with a bite to the spot just below Usnavi’s ear, and Usnavi comes with a wordless cry, his hips arching up so high that his ass isn’t even touching the bed anymore. Benny lets go of Usnavi’s dick as soon as he’s finished so that he won’t be overwhelmed, and uses the additional slickness of Usnavi’s come on his hand to give himself the last few strokes needed to have him shooting over Usnavi’s stomach as well. Benny pants harshly for a few seconds afterwards before capturing Usnavi’s mouth in a bruising kiss. Usnavi is totally pliant beneath him, and Benny could quite honestly spend the rest of his life kissing that perfect mouth if he hadn’t made a promise just a few minutes ago.

As it is, Benny is a man of his word, so he scoots down on the bed, gets his mouth level with Usnavi’s stomach, and sets to work licking their combined release off of Usnavi’s skin until the other man is completely clean of all traces of their passion. Glancing up from his task reveals Usnavi watching him with hooded eyes, biting his lip, and Benny maintains eye contact with Usnavi as he brings his own hand towards his mouth, intending to finish the job. Instead, Benny is (very pleasantly) surprised when Usnavi’s own hand darts down to grab at Benny’s, pulling it up so that Usnavi can hold Benny’s gaze while he drags his tongue over each of Benny’s fingers and his palm until there’s nothing left.

Usnavi lays back on the bed once Benny’s hand is clean, and Benny scrambles up the bed to pull Usnavi against him, settling Usnavi against his side with Usnavi’s head pillowed on Benny’s chest.

“Need the blanket?” Benny asks, and Usnavi shakes his head no as he lets out a huge yawn. Benny chuckles and reaches down to tip Usnavi’s chin up for a long, slow kiss. Usnavi hums into it contentedly, and when they break apart Usnavi spends a few long seconds pressing sweet little kisses to the parts of Benny’s chest and shoulder that are nearest to his face.

“Got you to keep me warm,” Usnavi whispers as he snuggles against Benny, and Benny’s smile doesn’t go away even as they both fall asleep.

—

The next day Benny is pulled into consciousness by the very welcomed feeling of a hot mouth around the head of his cock, and opens his eyes to see Usnavi’s wide brown eyes staring up at him as he sinks slowly down Benny’s entire length, his lips stretching wide until they nearly hit the base. Usnavi manages to hold the position for an impressively long few seconds before gagging slightly and having to pull up, and more than makes up for it by the way he bobs up and down and wraps his hand around the base, blowing Benny and jerking him off at the same time.

Benny finds himself once again ready to blow his load way too fucking soon, but it’s _Usnavi_ and this is all still new for them when it comes to each other, so he gives himself a break and just rolls with it. He’s gasping out a warning after just a few minutes, and Usnavi just hums around him and sucks harder, lowering his mouth nearly to the base yet again and swallowing like a pro when Benny spills into his mouth.

As soon as Unsavi pulls of Benny’s dick, Benny is reaching down to grasp at Usnavi’s shoulder and mutter, “up, up,” encouraging Usnavi to come closer so he can return the favor somehow. Usnavi doesn’t get further than lining his dick up with Benny’s thigh and just rocking with these tiny little motions, burying his face in Benny’s chest and panting until he comes against Benny’s hip with gasp.

Benny reaches off the bed and grabs his undershirt from the night before, using it to clean the worst of the mess off of both of them before looking over to check the clock on the nightstand. “It’s 10 o’clock, by the way,” he tells Usnavi, who already looks like he might be falling back asleep any minute.

Usnavi rubs his eyes and stares at the ceiling for a minute before muttering, “We can get another hour of sleep and I can still make it to the store by noon if you let me use your shower.”

“You gonna chip in on my water bill as repayment for that?” Benny asks teasingly, and Usnavi punches him on the arm in response before rolling over, putting his back to Benny. Benny laughs and sets the alarm clock for 11, then spoons up behind Usnavi, pressing a kiss to the back of his head before they both drift back off to sleep.

—

When Benny wakes next, it’s to an empty bed, and the clock on the table tells him it’s 12:47 p.m. Benny’s sleep-fogged brain takes a long second to process that, and another minute to register the fact that there’s a folded piece of paper propped up next to the clock with his name on it in Usnavi’s messy handwriting. Benny reaches over and grabs it, unfolding it to read what Usnavi has left for him.

_You looked too peaceful, didn’t want to wake you. Thanks for letting me use the shower. We may have to negotiate some non-monetary forms of repayment. Come to the bodega later and I’ll give you your café on the house. If that’s not enough, we’ll work something else out. ;) –Navi_

Benny places the paper back on the nightstand and lays there grinning at the ceiling for a while, overwhelmed with how lucky he is that he’s getting to see this new side of his best friend. Usnavi is just as sweet and genuine as he’s always been, but now that they’re together it’s even _more_ , and combined with the fact that their first two times having sex both went very, very well, Benny couldn’t be happier.

He lazes in bed for a few more minutes before rolling out and getting himself into the shower, dressing to head down to the store to collect his free coffee and maybe an idea of just what kind of additional repayment Usnavi might have in mind. He gets there late enough in the day that the lunch rush is over and the store is quiet save for Usnavi humming along to the radio behind the counter. When Usnavi sees him he lights up, calling out the usual “Benny!” that has made Benny’s heart stutter for much longer than the time they’ve been calling themselves a couple. Benny ambles up to the counter and glances around for any traces of Sonny before he starts talking.

“I believe someone promised me a free coffee.” He says, smiling and leaning on the counter.

“Someone did,” Usnavi agrees, immediately setting to work on making it exactly the way he knows Benny likes. Benny watches Usnavi work for the first few seconds before asking, as casually as possible, “Sonny still here?”

“Nah, sent him home,” Usnavi responds without looking away from what he’s doing, and Benny smirks a little even though Usnavi can’t see it.

“Good,” Benny says slyly, “then maybe we can discuss those alternative payment methods you mentioned…”

Usnavi freezes just as he goes to put the lid on Benny’s coffee cup, coughing in a way that almost sounds more like choking before clearing his throat, fidgeting with his hat, and finally placing the lid. When he turns back to Benny he holds the cup out without making eye contact, and Benny’s brow furrows.

“Hey, sorry about that,” Benny says, brushing his fingers against Usnavi’s as he takes the cup from him. Thankfully Usnavi doesn’t startle at the touch, but he also still doesn’t look at Benny, which is a problem. “I was only joking, little homie. I won’t bring that kind of stuff up at the store anymore if you don’t want me to.”

Usnavi shakes his head slightly, finally looking up and giving Benny a sunny smile. To anyone else it would look perfectly normal, but Benny knows Usnavi well enough by now to know that it’s at least partially forced.

“It’s alright,” Usnavi says, and his voice seems genuine even if his facial expression doesn’t. “Yeah, just, maybe not at work, though?” Usnavi scrubs a hand over the back of his neck as he asks, almost as if he’s afraid Benny will be offended by the request.

“Of course,” Benny states immediately, because while he might love to tease Usnavi, he’s not actually an asshole. “Of course, man. Sorry again,” he offers with a smile, and Usnavi’s own smile softens in response.

“Nah, that one’s all me,” he says sheepishly. “But, um, we may have to delay any _payment_ of any type for a little while. I promised Sonny I’d be home tonight and I’d come in at regular time tomorrow. He’s getting older but he’s still just a kid, y’know? No reason to have him running this place on his own more than he has to.”

Benny nods, reaching across the counter to put a friendly hand on Usnavi’s shoulder. Usnavi allows it easily, it’s something that Benny did all the time when they were just friends and no one would find it strange now.

“Totally,” Benny agrees, “Tell the little punk I said hey, alright?”

Usnavi smiles, nodding. “I will,” he promises, a sparkle in his eye. Benny looks around one more time, though if anyone had come in they would have heard the door. After ensuring that they’re alone, Benny shifts his hand to tip Usnavi’s chin up just slightly, giving him a wink. Usnavi rolls his eyes and blushes, muttering, “get outta here,” but biting down on a huge, sappy grin at the same time.

“Text me,” Benny demands, pointing at Usnavi in playful warning.

“Yeah, yeah,” Usnavi says, waving a dismissive hand in Benny’s direction. “Now get the fuck out of my bodega, some of us have actual work to do today.”

“I’m the only person in here!” Benny protests, gesturing around the empty store with his coffee cup.

“Exactly my point!” Usnavi says, challenging. “You’re scaring away all the paying customers!”

Benny sucks in a breath, placing a dramatic hand over his heart. “You wound me,” he says, batting his eyes.

“No, I’m _gonna_ wound you if you don’t get the _fuck_ out,” Usnavi counters, and Benny laughs, putting his hands in the air in a gesture of surrender.

“Have a good day, Usnavi,” he calls as he leaves, and just before the door closes behind him he hears Usnavi’s quiet response of “you too, Benny.”

—

That night Benny is lying awake in his bed by 11 p.m., unable to go to sleep but unwilling to do anything else. His usual evening routine of a beer in front of the television had seemed mind-numbingly boring when all he’d wanted to do was text Usnavi, or call Usnavi, or have Usnavi over to his place, or go over to Usnavi’s place, and so on and so forth until he was finally forced to give up and just go to bed. He’s wide awake and staring at the ceiling, his full size bed feeling like it might as well have been a California king for as empty as it felt without Usnavi in it, when his cell phone beeps at him from his bedside table. Rolling over and checking it, he finds a new text message.

 **From Usnavi:** _Still awake?_

Benny grins as he returns to his position lying on his back, holding his phone above his head. He considers telling Usnavi immediately that he can’t sleep because of how much he misses him, but he does have at least a little street cred to maintain, so he plays it cool for the moment.

 **To Usnavi:** _Yep. What are you up to?_

 **From Usnavi:** _Laying here. Sonny went to bed about an hour ago and the apartment just seems too quiet. Can’t sleep._

Fuck street cred, Benny thinks. He’s never needed it with Usnavi anway.

 **To Usnavi:** _Know the feeling. Bed seems too big without you._

Benny feels like a sap immediately after pressing send, but there’s no taking it back now so he doesn’t worry about it. Even if he wanted to feel weird about being so gone on Usnavi, the next text erases all thoughts of it anyway.

 **From Usnavi:** _You know I’d much rather be there taking up space in your bed than be here alone in mine. Especially after last night…and this morning… ;)_

Benny’s breath catches in his throat and his heart thuds in his chest. As much as he’d love to have Usnavi with him, where it looks like Usnavi’s going with this is possibly the next best thing, and Benny’s definitely going to be _up_ for it if the low heat in his groin is anything to go by.

 **To Usnavi:** _Oh yeah? You’d be looking for a repeat performance if you were over tonight?_

 **From Usnavi:** _I was thinking more like the debut of something new._

Benny arches an eyebrow, staring at his phone and licking his lips. This is about to be interesting.

 **To Usnavi:** _I can roll with that. Why don’t you tell me what you had in mind?_

Benny sets his phone aside while he waits for Usnavi’s next text to come in, shoving his loose sweatpants down off his body in anticipation. He’s just gotten the pants tossed to the floor beside the bed and his body resettled against his sheets when his phone beeps again.

 **From Usnavi** _I loved having you on top of me. I’ve known you forever, I always knew you were strong, but the way you surrounded me just reminded me._

Benny groans, taking in Usnavi’s words. He’s gone through a whole spectrum of feelings about his size in his life; at various points taking pride in or being embarrassed about how much bigger he is than most people. He knows what it’s like to feel cocky and powerful because of it, but he also knows what it’s like to feel like an overgrown puppy, clumsy and gangly. The fact that Usnavi so obviously revels in Benny’s size swings that pendulum of feelings very firmly into the confidence category, and Benny’s mind spins out to all the different ways he could use the difference in their statures to their mutual advantage. Before he can get too far into his own fantasies, he gets a second text.

 **From Usnavi:** _I’d like to have you use that against me. Hold me down, move me wherever you want me. Remind me who’s in charge._

Usnavi’s going to be the death of him, and Benny is going to welcome the end gladly.

 **To Usnavi:** _You really think you can handle it, baby?_

 **From Usnavi:** _I know I can. Especially when you fuck me eventually. Wanna feel you everywhere. Want you to overwhelm me, Benny._

Benny swears to himself and finally breaks the restraint he hadn’t even realized he’d been showing, taking his cock in hand and stroking himself quickly, trying to take the edge off from where Usnavi has already gotten him so worked up. Typing with one hand isn’t the easiest, but there’s no way he’s gonna stop touching himself now, so he makes the best of it.

 **To Usnavi:** _You better be touching yourself, Navi._

He doesn’t really think the slightly warning tone is too much of a risk to take. With the way Usnavi’s talking, a command probably wouldn’t be a bad thing.

 **From Usnavi:** _Why, are you? ;)_

Alright, so Usnavi wants to be cheeky. Benny can work with that.

 **To Usnavi:** _I asked you first, baby._

 **From Usnavi:** _Yes Sir, I am._

At that, Benny has to grip the base of his dick hard enough to hurt to keep himself from coming everywhere. Damn if _that_ isn’t unexpected, but Benny is immediately into it. And if he goes based on what he likes, well. He knows exactly what to say next as he starts stroking himself again.

 **To Usnavi:** _Good boy. I am too. I bet you look beautiful._

 **From Usnavi:** _Wish you were here watching me. I’d love to put on a show for you. Wanna feel your eyes on me while I work myself, have you tell me no even if I beg for you to touch me. Wanna be a good little boy for you._

That’s it, Benny can’t hold out after that. He comes with a long groan of Usnavi’s name, shooting all over his own stomach. Feeling loose and confident, he snaps a picture of the mess on his stomach and his spent cock and sends it to Usnavi in place of a response. Less than a minute later, he gets two photos back. The first is almost a mirror of the one he sent, Usnavi’s come-covered stomach and his hand still around his cock. The second is of the lower half of Usnavi’s face as he licks his own hand clean. Benny saves both of the photos to a private folder titled with just a heart before typing his response.

 **To Usnavi:** _I knew you looked beautiful._

 **From Usnavi:** _Stop, you’ll make me blush. :P_

Benny laughs and rolls out of bed, heading for the bathroom to clean himself up, responding to Usnavi as he walks.

 **To Usnavi:** _After that, I can’t think anything would make you blush anymore._

Benny has already gotten completely cleaned up and back in bed by the time Usnavi’s next text comes through.

 **From Usnavi:** _You’d be surprised._

Benny raises an eyebrow at that, but he’s mostly too tired to question it, so he lets it slide, instead fiddling around to make sure that his alarm is set for the next morning. After he’s taken care of that, he sends another text, once again taking a risk and hoping it pays off as well as everything else has with Usnavi so far.

 **To Usnavi:** _Goodnight, baby boy. Talk to you tomorrow._

He plugs the phone in but waits for Usnavi’s response before setting it on the bedside table. It comes almost immediately.

 **From Usnavi:** _I like that a lot, you know. ;) Goodnight._

Benny smirks and shakes his head as he sets the phone on the bedside table, and he lays in bed for a while afterwards just reflecting on the previous few days. He’d known things could be so good between him and Usnavi if they could just get it together enough to start dating, and so far he’s been proven absolutely right. Especially if tonight was anything to go by. This was by far the most bold Usnavi’s been in bed, and if that’s the kind of thing Benny had to look forward to—

At that thought, Benny’s internal monologue cuts itself short. His brow furrows as he thinks back to the nervous, quiet way Usnavi has interacted with him in person ever since they became “official,” and compares it to the texts he just received. It worries Benny to realize that there’s a fairly glaring difference. He knows it’s not that Usnavi hasn’t wanted to do things with him; his actions have clearly spoken of consent every time, with Usnavi even initiating the blowjob that morning before Benny had even woken up. And yet the only things sticking in Benny’s mind now of their first two times together are how _quiet_ Usnavi has been, and how it’s such a far cry from the side of himself he just showed in those text messages. Benny lets himself worry over it for a while longer before deciding that he’ll just have to talk to Usnavi about it the next time they get a moment alone together. He falls asleep uneasily, and dreams that he has to break up a fight between two different versions of Usnavi; one that absolutely refuses to speak, and another that never stops talking.

—

The next few days go by in a frenzy, both of them working during the day and Usnavi insisting that he can’t stay with Benny at night because he has to be there for Sonny, so beyond the usual morning bodega stop and a few more _very_ satisfying text conversations, they don’t really get any time alone that would allow Benny to voice his concerns about the differences in the way Usnavi acts when they’re together in person versus in his texts.

It’s early Wednesday evening and Benny has only been off work for about an hour when there’s a knock at his apartment door. Wandering over from the couch, he begins to wonder who it could be – Vanessa and Nina have been out of the barrio for over a year, he just talked to them a few days ago and they didn’t mention coming home; Usnavi has had a key for years, and nobody else really ever comes around. He swings the door open preparing to face a random neighbor or maybe some kind of travelling salesperson, and instead it’s Sonny, who ducks past Benny and strolls into the apartment like he owns the place the second the door is opened far enough for him to fit through. Benny blinks a little stupidly at the now-empty hallway before slamming the door closed and turning to face Sonny, who’s now standing in the middle of the living room staring at Benny.

“Uh, did you need something, man?” Benny asks, scratching his head. He’s suddenly struck by the thought that something might have happened to Usnavi, but he beats it away knowing that Sonny would be panicking if it had, not just lurking in his living room perfectly at ease. Still, he feels like he has to ask anyway. “Is Navi alright?”

Sonny scrunches his face up in response. “Gross, you call him Navi? Y’all really are in deep.”

“Watch it,” Benny warns, no real threat behind it though he pitches his voice like there might be. Sonny just rolls his eyes.

“Anyways,” Sonny continues, “Cuz is fine, mostly. Except that he keeps mopin’ around our place like a kicked puppy when he thinks I’m not lookin’, and then actin’ all weird and cheerful and shit when he knows I am. He won’t let me keep the store by myself even though I’m _almost eighteen_ —”

“You turned seventeen three months ago,” Benny reminds him, and Sonny glares.

“Yo, same difference, man. I been workin’ in that place for years, I’m good! I don’t need him breathin’ down my neck 24/7. And besides that, he won’t fucking leave the apartment! I keep tellin’ him, ‘Usnavi, get outta here, man. Go visit your boyfriend, you’re impossible to live with when you’re not getting laid,’ but he tells me to shut up and gives me some bullshit about me not being old enough to stay alone all the time.

While Sonny speaks, Benny finds his mouth opening several times to interrupt him, but he never quite manages to do it before Sonny is off like a shot to the next thing he has to say. Sometimes Benny is really floored by just how similar Sonny can be to his cousin. Except that Usnavi really hasn’t been talking nearly as much lately, which only reminds Benny that he hasn’t had a chance yet to talk to Usnavi about why that’s happening, and what was that Sonny said about Usnavi acting weird when he’s not getting laid? Soon enough Benny’s thoughts are spinning out on their own and Sonny has to clap his hands really loudly to get Benny’s attention back.

“Yo, are you even listening to me?” Sonny asks, annoyed.

“Yeah man, sorry,” Benny apologizes. “So what exactly do you want me to do about all this?” he asks, wincing when Sonny sighs like Benny’s the dumbest person in the world.

“Go fuckin’ get him, man!” Sonny exclaims, gesturing towards Benny’s front door. “Go to our apartment, open the door, walk in there, find him, pick his ass up and carry him out if you have to, but good _God_ just get him outta there! He’s drivin’ me up the fuckin’ wall! Do _not_ let him come back until y’all have done it a couple dozen times and he’s agreed to start splitting store hours more evenly, got it?”

Benny nods yes almost on autopilot, already mentally trying to work through just how much of a challenge it’s going to be to actually get Usnavi out of his own place and over to Benny’s. Hopefully not much, if he plays his cards right.

“Alright,” he says, and Sonny throws his hands up in the air in victory.

“ _Thank_ you!” Sonny says, and Benny rolls his eyes at the kid’s dramatics. “I’m going to Pete’s for a little. When I get home tonight, your boy better not be there. I’m serious.”

Benny winces a little at the words ‘your boy’ coming from Sonny, given his recently bestowed nickname for Usnavi, but he thinks he manages to hide the reaction fairly well. He puts his hands up in a gesture of surrender. “I don’t doubt you, man. I’ll do my best to have him out for you.”

“That’s all I needed to hear,” Sonny says, making his way back to the door. “Good luck, man.”

“Thanks, brother,” Benny murmurs, listening to the door close behind Sonny before he goes to find his shoes and wallet to make his way to Usnavi’s place. He’s hoping that by the end of the night, he’ll have solved a problem or two both for himself and Usnavi, and for Sonny.

—

When Benny gets to Usnavi’s apartment, he doesn’t bother to knock on the door. He’s had a key to Usnavi’s place just as long as Usnavi’s had a key to his, since long before they started dating, and this is far from the first time he’s used it.

When he walks in, Usnavi doesn’t even look up from his spot on the couch, just calls out a “hey, Sonny. Dinner’s on the stove” as he continues to flip through channels on the TV. Benny crosses the room as quietly as possible until he can throw himself down on the couch next to Usnavi, leaning in close and putting a hand on Usnavi’s thigh as he asks, “What are you watching, baby?”

Usnavi jumps slightly and lets out a yelp that he would deny on pain of death, but he gets with the program pretty quickly after that, his face lighting up with a smile as he greets him with the usual “Benny!” before basically launching himself into Benny and kissing him. Benny lets himself be pushed back into the couch with an “umph” and grips Usnavi’s hips to position him more comfortably as he straddles Benny’s lap, an action that earns him a moan and gets Usnavi pressing even closer against him before they have to break for air.

“Shit,” Usnavi says, scrambling away to the other end of the couch and blushing almost as soon as he gets his eyes open after the kiss. “I really shouldn’t have done that. Sonny’s supposed to be home any minute; he definitely could have come in and seen that.”

Benny sighs and rubs his eyes, mentally preparing himself for this conversation. “Actually, that’s why I came over.”

Usnavi sits up immediately, eyes going wide. “Did something happen with Sonny? Do we need to go get him from somewhere?” he asks frantically, and Benny takes a second to laugh at the fact that Usnavi’s fears regarding Sonny’s well-being are so similar to Benny’s about Usnavi.

“No, no, he’s fine, he’s over at Pete’s. But he did stop by my place first to encourage me to come over here.”

Usnavi’s face has changed from panic-stricken to curious, and Benny sighs again. “He, uh, look. He basically said that you’ve been annoying the shit out of him lately because you won’t let him work a more even share of the store’s hours and you’re always hanging around here like he’s a kid who still needs a babysitter.”

Usnavi looks sheepish at this, but Benny can already tell it’s in a resigned sort of way, like he’s known for a while that he’s been treating Sonny that way, he just hasn’t known how to stop. Benny feels for him, but he’s glad because that means Usnavi’s probably going to cave to what Sonny wants without a fight. Benny takes a deep breath before continuing.

“He also said you’d been extra annoying because you need to get laid, and he wanted to send me over here to convince you to start spending your nights with me so that stops.”

Usnavi still hasn’t stopped blushing, and now he’s avoiding eye contact with Benny, which is how Benny knows he’s going to have to bite the bullet and bring this up now.

“Listen, Usnavi,” he starts, reaching out to put a hand on Usnavi’s waist and tug, just slightly on him to see what Usnavi’s comfortable with. Usnavi gets it and seems to be okay with the unspoken request, moving closer to Benny on the couch so that they’re face to face and their legs are touching, and Benny can lay a hand against Usnavi’s face and stroke a thumb across the rise of Usnavi’s cheekbones while he talks. “These few weeks have been amazing, and I couldn’t be happier that we’re, like, a real thing now. But you’re…different when we’re around each other in person than you are in your texts. Hell, you’re different in person now from the way you were when we were just friends. I don’t think it’s because you’re having regrets, but I just gotta know…what’s going on, man?”

Usnavi’s eyes drift shut as Benny asks, and he draws in a deep, shaking breath. He turns his head slightly to brush his lips in a tiny kiss against Benny’s palm, and Benny can feel the shift in his posture as Usnavi obviously steels himself before opening his eyes, determined.

“Okay,” Usnavi starts, shooting Benny a grateful look when Benny moves his hand from Usnavi’s face to take hold of Usnavi’s hand instead. Usnavi squeezes Benny’s hand almost too hard to be comfortable as he continues. “So, this is, like, really embarrassing, and I’m hoping that the worst you’re gonna do here is laugh at me and not break up with me or something, but I would totally understand if you wanted to do either, I mean, just saying.”

“I’m _not_ breaking up with you, Usnavi,” Benny says firmly. “Unless you’re about to tell me you killed someone or something, man, seriously.”

“Aw, ya got me,” Usnavi says sarcastically, rolling his eyes and smiling. He shakes his head a little, and Benny’s glad to have at least some of the tension broken. They’re going to be okay, regardless of what Usnavi has to say.

“Alright, the truth is, I just get really…flustered when I look at you now. Like, when we were friends it was fine because, I mean, obviously I realized you were attractive, I’m not _blind_ —” Benny smirks, and Usnavi shoots him a half-serious glare. “Shut up, don’t get smug about it,” he warns. “But you were my best friend and we were interested in the girls anyway, I mean, before we all got our lives figured out. Y’know, what are the odds that three closeted bisexuals and a lesbian who hasn’t realized she’s a lesbian yet would even all end up being friends, let alone all get involved in basically a love…square?”

Benny rolls his eyes. As much as he loves listening to Usnavi’s mile-a-minute brain, he came here to have an important conversation. “Navi,” he prods, voice gentle, and Usnavi breaks off from his rambling with an embarrassed look. “Right,” he says, “Sorry. Forgot what I was talking about for a second there.” Benny leans forward and kisses him so he knows everything is fine. When he pulls back, Usnavi’s pupils are dilated just a little, but he continues.

“Anyway, I guess I just never had to feel weird about the fact that I thought you were hot before, because it never entered my mind that we would ever actually get together. But then everything happened with the girls and then with us and now here we are, and God, Benny, you’re just…you’re really, _really_ hot, okay, and there are a _lot_ of things I want us to do together but when I have to look at you while I talk about them I just get overwhelmed and for once in my life I can’t even talk.”

“And that’s why you could get so detailed in your texts, because you didn’t have to look at me,” Benny says, understanding dawning. Usnavi nods his head.

“Exactly,” Usnavi says. “So I guess that means we have kind of a problem, huh? Cuz like, the sex has been great, don’t get me wrong, but being quiet for the rest of my life isn’t really my style, if you know what I’m saying.”

“The rest of your life, huh, baby boy?” Benny asks, somewhere between smirking and smiling.

“Shut up!” Usnavi says again, and they both collapse into laughter for a minute until Usnavi pulls himself together. “But really, Benny. What are we gonna do?”

“Well first of all we’re gonna get out of here and go back to my place for the night, or else Sonny’s gonna hang me off the fire escape,” Benny says. “We can have a nice quiet night—” Usnavi shoots him a pointed glare and Benny backtracks immediately. “Hey little homie, no pun intended, I swear. We don’t have to do anything but sleep if you don’t want to. I’ll even take the couch if that’s what you want.”

Usnavi shakes his head, grinning. “That definitely will _not_ be necessary,” he laughs. “Alright, let’s head to yours before Sonny murders us both. Just let me write him a quick note telling him we can discuss the store hours tomorrow. And then I think a night of just sleeping next to each other sounds perfect, don’t you?” Usnavi looks at him hopefully, and Benny’s heart swells. He’s honestly so in love with Usnavi that he’s disgusted with himself sometimes. Good thing he’s the only person inside his own head.

“Yeah, perfect,” he agrees.

As he waits for Usnavi to get Sonny’s note written and gather up some stuff to take over to Benny’s with him, Benny thinks over the situation. Usnavi not being able to talk because he’s too overwhelmed by how attractive he finds Benny is actually pretty damn flattering and endearing, especially compared to some of the much worse alternatives that had entered Benny’s mind since he first realized something was up. But Usnavi’s right, he can’t just be nearly-silent every time they have sex. For some people that’s fine, but that’s definitely not the kind of person Usnavi is.

As Usnavi emerges from his bedroom with an overnight bag slung over his shoulder, Benny picks himself up off the couch and sets his thoughts aside for the night. Usnavi’s going home with him, they’re going to be stupidly domestic and sweet and get a good night’s sleep, and then Benny will get to work on a plan for how to help Usnavi get over his nerves.

—

The first step in the solution presents itself by lucky chance when Benny goes to work the next day.

Getting hired back at the dispatch by the new owner hasn’t been the most exciting career “change” Benny has ever had, but it’s paying the bills while Usnavi’s loan allows him to work through his online bachelor’s degree in Business. Besides being willing to hire Benny back, his new boss has also expanded the dispatch to include a few nicer cars and even one limousine, so every now and again they get calls from a Richie Rich in the city who didn’t think to book their cars early enough to use one of the bigger services and needs someone from the barrio at the last minute. Assignments like that are annoying in some ways, but any driver who volunteers gets a hefty extra paycheck in return for the trouble. Benny has proven himself charismatic enough that the boss always gives him first choice on assignments like those, and when one comes up that day that will have him staying overnight at a hotel in the city to drive some guy around for multiple days, he jumps at it, and texts Usnavi to let him know.

 **To Baby Boy:** _Hey baby. Just wanted to let you know the boss offered me another big bank job, but I’m gonna be staying at a hotel overnight for it._

 **From Baby Boy:** _:( No fun._

 **To Baby Boy:** _:( I know. You can stay at my place if you want though. Don’t give Sonny a reason to kill me._

 **From Baby Boy:** _Think I’ll take you up on that. Call me when you’re done for the night?_

 **To Baby Boy:** _Of course, baby boy._

 **From Baby Boy:** _Love it when you call me that ;). Talk to you later then._

 **To Baby Boy:** _Forgetting something, Navi?_

 **From Baby Boy:** _Yes. I’m sorry. I’ll talk to you later, Sir. ;)_

 **To Baby Boy:** _;) Much better._

—

Benny is freshly showered and completely nude when he falls into soft hotel sheets that night. He stretches his whole body out, taking up as much space on the bed as possible just because he can, and takes a minute to be grateful for the opportunity before grabbing his phone and checking the time. 10:50 p.m. Definitely not too early to call Usnavi, and probably not too late either, unless his boy has had a particularly tiring day. He presses Usnavi’s contact in the address book and waits for him to pick up. It only takes a couple of rings before Usnavi’s voice is filtering through over the line.

“Benny!” he greets excitedly, and Benny laughs.

“Hi, baby boy,” he says, and feels far too satisfied when he hears Usnavi’s breathing hitch a little at the name. “How was your day?”

“Good,” Usnavi responds, and launches into a rundown of his whole day, which Benny is more than happy to listen to. He loves Usnavi’s voice and his enthusiasm, and he just lays there and lets the words wash over him until Usnavi finally finishes up the story of the dude on the bike who almost ran him over while he was trying to put the grate down at closing and finally asks, “How was yours?”

“Fine,” Benny answers. “This guy isn’t too much of a dick even if he is rich, and the hotel is pretty damn nice.”

“Your place would be nice right now too if you were in it with me,” Usnavi says. His voice is somewhere between wistful and lustful, a combination that Benny is both intimately familiar with because of his own feelings, and delighted to hear coming from Usnavi. Suddenly, an idea occurs to him. If Usnavi’s problem with the talking is tied to having to look at Benny, but he’s fine with texting, maybe a conversation over the phone could be just the happy medium they need for the moment.

“I wish I could be there with you, Navi,” he says, intentionally pitching his voice low, letting the faintest growl creep into it. He knows Usnavi will pick up on the tone.

“I’m not even sure I’m going to be able to sleep tonight,” Usnavi says, voice plaintive. “The bed smells like you, but you aren’t really here. It’s like the worst kind of tease, Sir.”

Now it’s Benny’s turn to have to catch his breath. _This_ is what he’s been looking forward to with Usnavi ever since he decided to try and pursue a relationship with him. He knew Usnavi would have a filthy mouth, he just had to be able to let go enough to show it.

“Love the thought of you stretched out on my sheets for me, though, baby,” Benny says, picturing it and loving the image. “You’re so beautiful, and you’re even more beautiful when you’re desperate for me.

“I _am_ desperate, Sir,” Usnavi whines. “I haven’t even touched myself yet and I already feel like I’m going crazy.”

“Tell me what you look like, baby boy,” Benny demands. He’s not fully hard yet but he imagines Usnavi is from the way he’s talking. Usnavi had sounded faintly turned on from the moment their call connected, so he must not have been lying about how the scent of Benny’s bed was affecting him even before they got on the phone. Benny wants to catch up to him, wants to be just as ready for it as Usnavi is, and he wants Usnavi’s words to be what gets him there. “I’m picturing you all laid out for me, but you know I don’t have the best imagination.”

He and Usnavi both laugh a little breathlessly at that, and man, Benny is just so happy in this moment. “Tell me what I’m missing, Navi.”

He hears Usnavi take a few steadying breaths before he responds.

“I’m in your bed,” Usnavi starts, and Benny reaches down to take his cock in hand; not stroking yet, just holding, ready. “And I’m— I’m naked.” Usnavi’s voice stutters off to a halt, and Benny picks up where he left off, encouraging. He’s determined to get Usnavi through this.

“Are you hard for me, baby?” he asks, and Usnavi moans.

“Yes Sir. My cock is laying up against my stomach and I’m already leaking for you. I’ve been hard since I first laid down, but…” Usnavi trails off again.

“But what, baby boy?”

Usnavi’s voice is quiet but confident all at once. “I didn’t want to touch myself without your permission, so I haven’t yet.”

Benny damn near has to put the phone down to let that one sink in. Usnavi is so _hot_ , how did he get so lucky? “Touch yourself, baby,” he encourages. “You have my permission. I want you to, and I want you to let me hear you while you do it.”

Benny hears a relieved sigh followed by a small, throaty moan, and he knows Usnavi is following his instructions. He lets his own hand start moving in response, and doesn’t even think about trying to mask his own noises.

“Benny,” Usnavi groans. “God, I wish you were here. Wanna get my mouth on you, beg you to do the same to me.”

“You wouldn’t have to beg, Navi,” he promises. “Not to get my mouth.” He shifts his grip a little, going down further to roll his balls around in his palm, getting extra stimulation. “Might make you beg me to let you come, though.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Usnavi draws the word out on a groan and Benny knows he’s doing something right. “Benny, _Sir_ , can I tell you what I want more than anything? Please?”

Usnavi sounds so wrecked, and Benny speeds up his strokes, lifting his hips up a little to thrust into his own fist. “What do you want, Navi? Be my good little boy and tell me exactly what you want me to do to you.”

Usnavi whines so loud at that, and there’s nothing but his ragged breathing and the faint sounds of bedsprings for a few long seconds before Benny sharpens his voice to put him back on track. “Usnavi!” he says sharply, an order, a warning, and a reminder all at once. Usnavi gasps.

“Sorry, Sir, I’m sorry. I just can’t stop thinking about it. I want you inside me, any way I can get you. Your fingers, your cock, your tongue— _fuck_ ” Usnavi cuts himself off with the curse, and then it’s nothing but harsh breathing and whimpers again, and damn, if Benny’s close then Usnavi must be in agony.

“You still waiting on my permission to come, baby?” he asks, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it anyway.

“Uh-huh,” Usnavi pants. “Yes, yes. I won’t do it unless you tell me, Sir.”

“Good boy,” Benny praises. “I swear, Usnavi, I’m gonna do everything you just told me about as soon as I get back. Next chance we get, I’m gonna take you apart, baby boy. You’re not even gonna know your own name when I’m done with you.”

“I can’t wait,” Usnavi says, somehow managing to sound earnest and loving beyond the more obvious lust in his voice. “I want everything from you, Benny. Wanna give you everything I can back.”

“We will, Navi,” he promises, meaning every word. He can feel his orgasm approaching, and it almost takes him by surprise. All the filthy things Usnavi has said so far and this touch of romance is what’s going to get him off. Benny almost can’t believe himself, how sappy he’s become in only a few weeks, but this is what Usnavi has made him into. There are worse ways to be, he decides. “I’m gonna come, baby,” he says, knowing that Usnavi will want to know; knowing that Usnavi will live up to an extra little challenge. “I’m gonna come, and you’re not going to until _after_ I do, understand?”

“Yes, Sir.” Usnavi says, and there’s so much obedience in his voice it sounds almost like relief, like he’s _thanking_ Benny for denying him. If anyone in the world can withstand that without going off on a hair trigger, they’re a stronger person than Benny could ever be. He comes almost violently, every muscle tightening for several long seconds. He grinds out a labored “fuck, Usnavi” through his teeth as his orgasm races through his nerves, and when he finally collapses back onto the bed, sated, he hears Usnavi babbling on the other end of the line, just spouting rapid nonsense as he hovers on the edge of his own orgasm. Benny catches words like his own name and “Sir” and “so fucking hot,” but he also hears quite a bit of Spanish that no number of lessons with Nina could have ever taught him. It’s definitely time to take pity on his boy.

“Usnavi,” Benny says firmly, drawing his attention back from whatever frantic area his brain is currently working in.

“Now?” Usnavi asks, voice desperate and pleading. “Now, Sir?”

Benny’s cock twitches valiantly despite being totally spent for the night. “Yeah, baby,” he says, soothing, giving. “Do it now. Let me hear what my good little boy sounds like when he comes for me.”

Usnavi is practically sobbing as he lets go, crying out “thank you, Sir” and making Benny wish desperately that he could actually see Usnavi rather than just listening to him. _Next time_ , he thinks, waiting until Usnavi has quieted.

“You all good, baby?” he asks, and Usnavi laughs breathlessly.

“More than good,” he answers. “That was…that was _awesome_ , Benny.”

Benny laughs too, reveling in how normal this finally feels; how this is the closest they’ve been so far in their relationship to the way their friendship was, at least when sex has been recently involved. “It was,” he agrees. “ _You_ were awesome.”

Usnavi doesn’t say anything in response to that, and Benny doesn’t need to be able to see him to know that he’s blushing, even if he’s pleased by the comment. Benny can’t resist teasing him a little more even though he knows there definitely won’t be a round two tonight.

“You really are a good boy for me, Navi,” he says, voice low. “The best boy I could ask for.”

Usnavi laughs and groans all at once, making Benny grin. “Unfair,” Usnavi complains, and Benny chuckles. “But thank you,” Usnavi says, unexpected and genuine.

“Of course,” Benny responds, because, yeah, of course. Of course he thinks Usnavi’s the greatest thing in the world, and of course he’s going to tell him that. It’s not like Usnavi doesn’t deserve to know.

They talk sleepily for another few minutes, half-heartedly discussing plans to get out of their respective beds and clean up properly, with things like actual water. Neither of them follow through on the talk; Usnavi uses his own discarded shirt and Benny the complimentary tissues on the hotel’s bedside table, and they hang up after agreeing that they’ll see one another the next night at Benny’s place, both of them looking forward to it as they fall asleep.

—

Benny drives the not-completely-terrible client around for the entirety of the next day, shuttling him between business meetings and business meals and dreaming about the day he finishes his degrees so that he can be that guy, instead of the guy who drives that guy around. Benny is presentable, personable, and professional. Benny is also thinking about all the terrible things he’s going to do to his boyfriend as soon as this job is over.

When he gets home at the end of the day, he finds his apartment door unlocked, which means that Usnavi is already there. He’s smiling as he walks through the door, buzzing with anticipation, ready to try out any and all of the things he and Usnavi talked about on the phone, but also just ready to _see_ Usnavi. It should be worrying, how a day away from Usnavi feels like a lifetime when they haven’t even been dating that long. It _should_ be worrying, but somehow it just isn’t. Usnavi feels like home to him, more than either one of their apartments, the barrio, or the whole of New York does. And that home is within his grasp now – or, at least it will be, once he figures out where Usnavi actually is. Because Benny walks in and looks around the living room of the apartment and Usnavi is nowhere to be seen.

“Usnavi?” he calls out, pulling off his tie and toeing off his shoes before he heads further into the apartment.

“In the bedroom!” Usnavi’s voice calls out, loud enough to carry through the apartment but still hesitant somehow. Benny makes his way to the bedroom, trying not to move too quickly or too slowly. _Like fucking Goldilocks_ , he thinks, laughing to himself. _Gotta be just right for your boy._

When he gets to the bedroom, he’s greeted by the sight of Usnavi sitting cross legged in the center of the bed, wearing one of his white undershirts and a pair of green boxers with penguins all over them. He’s looking at Benny a little shyly, but he smiles so Benny does too as he makes his way over to the bed and sits down on the edge, facing Usnavi and placing a heavy hand just above Usnavi’s knee.

“Nice boxers,” he says, laughing as he examines the pattern. A bunch of penguins, some on skis and some wearing Santa hats, and the words “flipping out” written between the pictures. They make so no sense whatsoever, and they’re so distinctly _Usnavi_ that Benny can’t help but be amused.

“Shut up,” Usnavi says fondly. “Sonny got them for me when he thought I was going back to D.R. Said something about needing to remember there were still cold places somewhere while I was living on the beach.” Usnavi shakes his head, smiling at the thought of his cousin. “Little punk.”

“Well, I think they look great on you, baby boy.” Benny says, thumb starting to rub circles on Usnavi’s leg though the rest of his hand stays still where it is. Usnavi blushes.

“Thank you, Sir,” he whispers, staring down at his lap rather than looking Benny in the eye as he says it. It’s an improvement on total silence, sure, but it’s still not where either one of them wants him to be. Benny takes his hand from Usnavi’s leg and moves it up to press gently under Usnavi’s chin, tilting Usnavi’s face up until their eyes meet again.

“Navi, baby, you don’t have to talk if you don’t want to. I know it’s harder for you in person. I just want you to feel good.”

“The problem is I _do_ want to!” Usnavi exclaims, frustrated. “I hate being embarrassed and not being able to get my thoughts out. I hate having you right here in front of me and not being able to tell you how you make me feel!” Usnavi breaks off, breathing hard: visibly composing himself for a second before he continues. “I—I sort of brought something. Something I thought we could try. I thought it might make things a little easier; might be a good next step, if you’re willing to give it a shot.”

He looks up at Benny hopefully, and Benny nods immediately, intrigued. “Anything you want, babe,” he says encouragingly, and Usnavi smiles shakily before reaching off to the side, underneath one of the pillows where he’s clearly stashed whatever it is he’s talking about. He extends his arm out to Benny, and there’s a strip of thick, black fabric lying across his palm. Usnavi blushes as he presents the blindfold, but doesn’t look away from Benny’s face for a second this time; more improvement, more confidence, if only marginally. Benny reaches out and takes it from Usnavi, examining it briefly.

“Alright, baby boy,” he says. “Let me just make sure I understand you. You want me—”

“To put that on me, yes,” Usnavi interrupts, and Benny gives him a sharp look that makes his cheeks flush. “Sorry, Sir,” he says again, and Benny runs a hand through Usnavi’s hair in response.

“It’s alright, you’re just nervous. I understand. I’m gonna take good care of you, though, okay baby?”

Usnavi nods, eyes darting around the room nervously before settling on the blindfold still held in Benny’s large hands. “Could I please have a kiss, Sir?” he asks quietly, and Benny nearly smacks himself for not thinking to give him one earlier.

He doesn’t even bother to respond verbally, instead laying the blindfold aside and leaning forward into Usnavi’s space, getting one hand on Usnavi’s face and the other on his waist as he kisses him thoroughly again and again. By the time they break apart, Benny has Usnavi laid back on the bed, and Benny himself has climbed all the way onto it to let his body press Usnavi’s into the mattress. He pulls back and though Usnavi’s eyes are closed, he whines at the loss of contact when Benny is no longer on top of him. Benny chuckles.

“Sit up and take your shirt off, Navi,” he encourages warmly. “We’ll put your blindfold on after that, huh?”

Usnavi’s eyes open and he licks his lips as he nods quickly, sitting up to yank his tank top over his head. While Usnavi takes care of his shirt, Benny steps off the bed to quickly divest himself of his own white button-up and slacks, though he leaves his underwear on for the moment. He returns to the bed and picks up the blindfold again, leaning forward to kiss Usnavi tenderly one more time before he holds it up.

“Ready, baby?” he asks, and Usnavi nods, a determined set to his face. Benny leans in close and places the fabric over Usnavi’s eyes, making sure it lays smooth around the sides of his head as he brings the ends together in the back and starts to tie. “Too tight? Too loose?” he asks before knotting it completely.

“Perfect,” Usnavi answers, so Benny finishes up the knot and tucks the ends. He presses a kiss to the jut of Usnavi’s cheekbone, just under the line of the blindfold, before pulling back, and Usnavi smiles.

He looks beautiful; black fabric stark against his soft, tan skin, ruffling up his already messy hair even more. Benny drags his fingertips down Usnavi’s arm, making Usnavi shiver, and presses the other hand into the center of Usnavi’s chest to prompt him into lying back down. Usnavi goes easily, already pliant. It’s a gorgeous sight.

Benny lays a line of kisses down Usnavi’s body, beginning at his lips, trailing down over his jaw and neck before moving all the way down his chest and stomach until Benny’s mouth is pressed just above the waistband of Usnavi’s boxers and Usnavi is squirming impatiently under him. Benny lets his fingers creep under the fabric from the bottom, trailing lightly over Usnavi’s thighs, and Usnavi’s wiggling gets a little more pronounced. Benny opens his mouth to ask if he can take Usnavi’s boxers off, but before he can get a word out, Usnavi is talking.

“Benny, Sir, undress me all the way, please.”

Benny complies immediately, pulling Usnavi’s boxers down and off. As he throws the underwear onto the floor, Usnavi speaks again, and when Benny looks over at him he’s reached up to hang on to the headboard, keeping his own arms stretched and hands in place - an additional restraint to go along with the blindfold.

“Will you take yours off too, Sir?” he asks, licking his lips in a much-too-appealing way. “I want to feel you against me.”

Benny nods instinctively, then remembers that Usnavi can’t actually see him and says out loud, “Sure, baby. Whatever you want.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Usnavi says as Benny steps out of his briefs so they’re both completely naked.

Before he returns to the bed, Benny fishes around in the drawer of the bedside table where he stashed the condoms he’s owned since before he and Usnavi started dating, as well as the lube he bought much more recently. When he gets back to the bed he lays those aside on top of the covers and takes Usnavi’s cock in hand, his grip as loose and teasing as he can make it as he slides it up and down a few times.

“ _Sir_ ,” Usnavi whines, arching his hips up off the bed in search of more friction. “Unless you’ve got a cock ring to put on me, you might want to stop doing that.”

Benny immediately takes his hand away, watching the tendons in Usnavi’s arms go taut where they’re stretched above his head. He’s obviously fighting not to buck up again, and Benny is struck with a deep sense of pride.

“You’re trying so hard to be good, aren’t you, Navi?” he asks, voice low.

Usnavi nods firmly. “Yes Sir,” he says, keeping his whole body as still as possible. “I told you I wanted to be a good little boy for you.”

“And you are,” Benny compliments, watching Usnavi preen a little under the praise. Benny stretches his body out over Usnavi’s again, running his hands up the length of Usnavi’s arms to tangle their fingers as he briefly brushes their cocks together, causing a gasp to fall from Usnavi’s lips. “Do you know what good little boys get, baby?” he asks, nipping at Usnavi’s ear.

“No Sir,” Usnavi answers, shaking his head. “What do they get?”

Benny kisses Usnavi hard, claiming his mouth thoroughly before answering. “Good boys get rewards,” he says, pressing another quick kiss to Usnavi’s mouth before he pulls back and swats him on the hip. “Hands and knees, Navi,” he commands, and Usnavi immediately scrambles to obey.

Benny takes in the sight of Usnavi on his hands and knees, messy hair crossed over by the knot of the blindfold; smooth, straight back because even though he slouches a lot in his daily life, his posture has been perfect for Benny tonight. And of course the best part of this position is that Usnavi’s ass is presented perfectly, full and round and never shown off the way it deserves to be with all those baggy jeans Usnavi insists on wearing. Benny’s done wasting time. It’s time to start taking his boy apart.

“You ready, baby boy?” he asks, hands splayed across Usnavi’s ass, spreading him open.

“Yes,” Usnavi groans, rocking his whole body back, pressing his ass back against Benny’s grip. “Yes, god, Benny, _please_ give it to me.”

“Shhh,” Benny soothes, running a hand over the expanse of Usnavi’s back before bringing it back to his ass and leaning in. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby,” he murmurs, making his breath into a tease, before nipping at Usnavi’s skin just next to his hole. Usnavi makes a high pitched sound in his throat at the small bite, and Benny doesn’t give him even a second to recover from it before he dives in, licking over where Usnavi is most vulnerable, where he’s going to be so open for Benny very, very soon.

Benny keeps at it for several long minutes, first just licking and teasing, getting Usnavi pent up and desperate, and then letting his tongue work Usnavi open little by little. Usnavi is so responsive but he’s also trying so hard to be good for Benny, all his muscles held tight as he fights the urge to arch back to try and take more than what Benny is giving him. While the rest of Usnavi’s body is still, though, his mouth doesn’t stop for a second. He’s all gasping and moaning as Benny eats him out, rambling non-stop; “Dios mio, Benny, fuck, Sir, so good, you feel so good, _thank you_ , God, es bueno, es _perfecto_ , please don’t stop,” and Benny feels smug and happy and almost lightheaded with how well Usnavi is just falling apart for him.

After a while, though, Usnavi’s praise turns to begging, his voice edging almost into a sob as he starts a repeated request for “more,” and Benny takes his mouth away to start searching around the bed for the lube he laid aside earlier. Usnavi lets out a huffing, “fuck, _no_ when Benny moves away from him for a second, but a sharp slap to his ass gets his breath hitching and an apology spilling from his lips.

“You asked for more, baby boy,” Benny reminds him, lacing his tone with steel because he knows Usnavi likes it. Gathering up the little bottle of lube in one hand, he drapes himself over Usnavi’s back and grips his hair above the blindfold with the other, tugging to draw Usnavi’s neck back a bit and make him gasp. “Now be a good boy,” he continues, “and be patient for me while I get ready to give you more, huh? Can you do that, Navi?” He tightens his grip in Usnavi’s hair just a fraction, and listens as Usnavi tries to get his rapid breathing under control before answering with a somewhat frantic, “Si, yes, I can, Sir. I’m sorry.”

Benny removes his hand from Usnavi’s hair, leaning down to trail a line of kisses from the bottom of the blindfold down the back of Usnavi’s neck before he murmurs, “good boy,” and uncaps the lube. He knows Usnavi can hear the click, that he knows what’s coming, but he still wants to tease him a little and also to make sure that Usnavi’s still on board with all of this, so he talks while he pours some of the lube out into his own hand.

“Did you hear that bottle, baby boy?” he taunts. Usnavi just nods his head, and Benny smirks. “You know what that means, don’t you?” he asks, not giving Usnavi time to answer before he continues. “It means I’m gonna get my fingers all slicked up for you, and then I’m gonna put them in you and get you nice and stretched out so you can take my cock.” Benny reaches down and trails his fingertips around the edge of Usnavi’s hole, teasing, not even pressing, giving him the lightest touch he can as he hums and says, with the tone of an order, “Why don’t you tell me how you feel about that, baby?”

The question is like a floodgate opening, Usnavi immediately rambling again, and it’s one of the best sounds Benny has ever heard in his life, getting to hear the thoughts that go through Usnavi’s brain.

“I want it so bad, Sir,” Usnavi says, laughing a little breathlessly at himself as he says it. “God, Benny, you have no idea. Your hands? They drive me fuckin’ crazy. I’ve been staring at them for much longer than we’ve been together. I can get distracted as hell just watching you do simple shit, picking something up or holding something or even just gesturing when you talk. Your hands are fuckin’ huge, Benny, just like the rest of you. Strong and solid and _fuck_ , I want them inside me so bad, Sir. You got me so desperate for it already, been dreaming about it for _years_ , even when I was trying to deny it to myself. Want to feel you fingering me open for you, please, Benny, let me have it, please.”

As Usnavi talks, his self-enforced stillness from earlier completely dissipates and he rolls his hips back over and over again, searching for a more substantial touch, obviously aching for Benny to follow through on his promise. After hearing him, Benny is more than happy to oblige. He traces his finger around the rim a few more times, watching Usnavi’s body jump, watching his hole clench, before taking pity and pressing one finger in. The slide is easy, aided by the lube and the slight stretch Benny had given Usnavi with his tongue. Usnavi moans long and low at the sensation, dropping his head slightly and loosening his shoulders though he manages to keep himself on hands and knees. Benny works him with one finger for a while, getting distracted by the way Usnavi shivers under his attention, before adding a little more lube and asking, “You ready for another, baby boy?”

“Yes, yes,” Usnavi answers immediately, pressing back against Benny’s hand, pleading with his body language as well as his words. “Mas, por favor, I’m not going to break, Benny, please.”

He takes Usnavi at his word, sliding a second finger in alongside the first, pushing in and out a few times before he starts spreading them to work Usnavi open. Benny’s no virgin but he’s also never been with a man before Usnavi, and he gets more than a little distracted, caught up in just watching the way Usnavi opens up for him, listening to the little soft noises Usnavi makes while Benny gets him ready. He doesn’t realize just how long he’s managed to almost zone out, completely entranced by watching his broad fingers moving in and out, until he registers Usnavi’s movements becoming more and more impatient while his wordless noises turn into demands for “another, another, Jesus _Christ_ , Benny, wanna feel you.”

Benny doesn’t hesitate this time, gives Usnavi what he wants immediately and reaches out to pet his other hand soothingly over Usnavi’s hip when Usnavi chokes a little and hangs his head, shuddering out a comment about how Benny’s fingers “are so fuckin’ _big_ , God, Sir.” After that comment it doesn’t take long for Benny to realize that his own arousal level is going to get out of hand if he doesn’t actually fuck Usnavi soon, so he puts all his concentration into really stretching him; working to give him pleasure, of course, but with the primary goal of just making sure that Usnavi is really going to be loose enough to take Benny’s cock. And Lord, he really needs to stop thinking things like that if he wants to last long enough for it to actually happen, because Usnavi already feels so damn good around his fingers, and imagining how that’s going to translate to getting his dick in him? Not doing great things for Benny’s stamina, to say the least. He drags his fingers out of Usnavi, letting his fingertips catch on the rim in a tease before he removes them completely, and even though it looks like it takes all his effort, Usnavi manages to hold himself completely still and not thrust back to search for his fingers. Benny’s proud of him for that.

“Oh,” he says, letting the pride and satisfaction lay heavy in just that one syllable. “ _Good_ boy, Usnavi. Staying so still for me, aren’t you baby?” Benny searches around in the covers again as he speaks, locating the condoms. “Mmhm,” Usnavi agrees, nodding his head vigorously as Benny gets the condom open. He breathes out heavily as he rolls it on, knows Usnavi has to know what he’s doing. He watches a few beads of sweat roll down from Usnavi’s hairline only to be absorbed by the fabric of his blindfold, and Benny has to grip his dick hard at the base for a second just to steady himself, for both their sakes.

“You ready for me, baby boy?” Benny asks, teasing them both by just dragging the head of his dick against Usnavi’s entrance. Usnavi groans and it sounds almost pained, but then he’s pressing back and rolling his hips all at once, causing Benny to rub up against him even more until Benny has to pull his hips back abruptly on a gasp.

“ _Nooo_ ,” Usnavi whines emphatically when he can’t feel Benny against him anymore. “Benny, please, I’m ready, just fuck me already.”

“I have fucked you, baby,” Benny reminds him, grinning. “Remember? With my tongue and my fingers….”

“Want it to be with your cock now, Sir,” Usnavi interrupts, loud and desperate, and, well, Benny’s been ready for what seems like forever and now that Usnavi has actually asked, he deserves to get it, and Benny tells him as much.

“Alright,” he murmurs, voice soothing as he presses in, starts working his way into Usnavi’s body. “Since you told me what you wanted. Talking will get you everywhere, baby boy.”

“Noted, Sir, oh _God_ ,” Usnavi gasps as Benny settles home all the way inside him, as deep as he can get. Benny doesn’t waste any more time, pulls out at a measured pace and thrusts back in, setting up a languid kind of rhythm that’s difficult for him to maintain when all he wants to do is take Usnavi hard and fast, but worth it for the constant stream of little desperate noises Usnavi is making. Usnavi’s body is taut under Benny’s hands as he runs them all over, strain sitting in his muscles from keeping himself on hands and knees for so long and from the anticipation. But he’s loose and pliant where Benny is fucking him, open and sensitive from getting licked out and fingered and now fucked, and Benny feels a little like he’s going to spontaneously combust at any second from just how hot Usnavi is.

“How does it feel, Navi?” he asks. It’s probably a little bit of caveman brain kicking in if he’s being honest, but at the moment he wants nothing more than to hear Usnavi tell him exactly how good Benny’s making him feel. Usnavi, good boy that he is, bless him, delivers.

“It feels good, Sir; _you_ feel so good. Big, like I’ll be able to feel you for days. Want you in me like this all the time, never want to be empty again now that you’ve filled me up so good.”

Benny growls and shifts backwards, pulling Usnavi up with him so that Usnavi is settled on his lap, facing away but sitting on his dick. Usnavi lets out what can only be described as a yelp at the abrupt shift in angle, but gets with the program quickly and starts working himself up and down, bouncing in Benny’s lap, keeping up a constant stream of praise and begging mixed in with his cries of “yes” and “Benny” and “Sir.” Benny lets Usnavi do pretty much all of the work of fucking himself on Benny while Benny uses his hands and mouth to work him up even further. He kisses and bites along Usnavi’s neck and shoulders and back, runs his hands over Usnavi’s thighs and up his belly to pinch at his nipples, licks and nips the shell of Usnavi’s ear and whispers to him that he’s so sexy, he’s the most gorgeous boy anyone has ever had, and Benny could fuck him forever and ever and not get tired of it because Usnavi’s just that good.

“Close,” Usnavi gasps after a while, slamming himself down on Benny hard and fast, over and over again. “I’m close. I’m gonna come, Sir, can I come, Benny, please?”

Benny’s hand moves instinctively to the back of Usnavi’s head, intending to grab a fist full of Usnavi’s hair and pull while he gives him the permission he’s begging for so sweetly, but instead his grip is blocked by the blindfold, and Benny growls in frustration. Before his sex-hazed brain can work through a new course of action, he hears Usnavi mutter “ _fuck_ , olvídalo” as he reaches up and yanks the blindfold off his eyes. As soon as the fabric hits the bed, Usnavi is moving from Benny’s lap. Benny starts to ask “whoa, what—?” but doesn’t get a chance to finish his question before Usnavi turns around to face him and pushes at Benny’s chest so that Benny is lying flat on his back with his head at the foot of the bed. Usnavi climbs back on top of him and settles one hand firmly on Benny’s chest while he reaches back with the other and lines Benny up so he can sink back down on Benny’s dick again.

“Yesssss,” Usnavi hisses when he’s fully seated, and Benny doesn’t even have to request that Usnavi look him in the eyes, because by the time Benny looks up from Usnavi’s ass taking Benny’s cock in again and Usnavi’s own hard-on standing out temptingly from his body, Usnavi’s gaze is already locked on him.

“Baby boy,” he whispers, licking his lips, almost afraid even through the haze of lust that Usnavi’s going to go quiet on him again now that he can see. That fear is abated immediately when Usnavi moans “Sir” loud and proud, never looking away. Benny feels pride for his boy stirring in his chest, but still, it’s worth checking, so he thrusts up and asks “what do you want, baby?”

Usnavi growls and slams his hips down, effectively pinning Benny’s in place beneath him like a warning. Usnavi’s eyes blaze. “I want you to lay there and let me ride you until we both come,” he says, punctuating it with a frankly filthy roll of his hips that has Benny gasping.

Benny regains his composure as quickly as he can, reaches up and slaps the side of Usnavi’s thigh hard enough to sting, possibly hard enough to leave a mark. “Get to it then, little boy,” he commands, and Usnavi _does_. Usnavi picks up right where he left off, riding Benny at exactly the pace that works for both of them while making sure Benny is thoroughly informed how much Usnavi loves his dick, how big and amazing he feels inside him, except now it’s even better because Usnavi’s big dark eyes are raking over Benny’s chest and catching Benny’s own gaze while he says it all. Usnavi brings himself back to the brink quickly, and asks permission again when he gets close, staring into Benny’s eyes and giving him his most pleading look as he asks, “Sir, will you please, please touch me and make me come? Please? I’m so close just from having you in me, I need your hand on me, please, Benny.”

The combination of the words themselves and the fact that Usnavi is saying them so freely makes Benny want to give him the whole entire world, not just an orgasm. But the latter is all Usnavi’s asking for at the moment, so Benny is more than willing to comply. He takes Usnavi’s dick in his hand, focusing on getting his grip exactly right and stroking Usnavi in a rhythm that compliments the way Usnavi’s hips are moving. Above him, Usnavi is babbling something about how big and strong Benny’s hands are, and Benny lets the pride of that wash over him too, along with the pride he feels for Usnavi. When Usnavi comes it’s with a near-scream; a long, drawn out noise that Benny’s sure everyone in the barrio can hear, but he can’t really bring himself to be embarrassed about that at all when Usnavi is shooting all over Benny’s stomach. Usnavi stills for a fraction of a second, but then redoubles his efforts at getting Benny off, continuing to ride him and tell him how good he feels even as Usnavi grows oversensitive. Hearing Usnavi’s labored begging for him to “give it to me, Benny, come on, come for me, Sir,” it really doesn’t take long at all for Benny to go off, grunting out a “fuck, I’m so proud of you, you’re such a good boy” just before he spills inside the condom.

Usnavi collapses down on top of him after Benny has finished, letting Benny’s cock slip out of his body as he nuzzles and kisses Benny’s neck. Benny wipes the sweat off his face with a hand, drops a kiss to Usnavi’s forehead, and runs the other hand soothingly up and down Usnavi’s back, feeling his boy wriggle under the touch. After a few minutes, the condom is starting to feel pretty awful, and Benny takes hold of Usnavi’s sides and moves him so that he’s sat on the bed next to him and Benny can sit up to remove the condom and throw it away. While he’s up he cleans himself off at the bathroom sink, then wets a clean washcloth for Usnavi and gets two bottles of water from the kitchen before returning to the bedroom. When he comes back, Usnavi has moved around enough to be laying the right way in the bed, head on the pillows and arms stretched above his head as he stares at the ceiling. Benny stops in the doorway to admire him, bare chest and thighs and everything else, pretty as a picture, before making his way over and tossing the washcloth at him, letting it land on Usnavi’s chest with a thunk.

“Clean yourself up, Navi, you look like a mess,” he says playfully, and Usnavi sticks his tongue out and flips him off at first, the same reaction he would have given when they were just friends, before abruptly switching tactics and pouting instead, arching his back up off the bed in a little show and whining, “since you’re the one who made a mess of me, I think you should be the one to clean me up, Sir.”

_Oh,_ Benny thinks, _that is so unfair_. But he’s already accepted just how far gone he is, so he doesn’t even bother giving Usnavi a scolding look, just shakes his head fondly at sits down on the bed, taking up the washcloth and cleaning Usnavi up as well as he can while Usnavi lays back and grins at the ceiling.

Benny finishes up and tosses the washcloth onto the floor, he’ll get it next time he gets up, whatever, and maneuvers himself around to lay down and cuddle up to Usnavi. “I better be careful,” he says, propping his head up on one hand and lacing the other with one of Usnavi’s, bringing it up to his mouth to place kisses across each of Usnavi’s knuckles – stupidly domestic and Benny literally could not care less. “I’ll end up spoiling you, baby.”

Usnavi preens a little, smirking up at him. “I wouldn’t complain,” he informs him, and Benny laughs and kisses him on the mouth.

He doesn’t go far when he pulls away, keeps his face close to Usnavi’s so he’s looking him in the eyes. “So, we gonna talk about what happened here tonight, or what?” he asks, and Usnavi hums. “Because I’d say that level of talking is pretty groundbreaking for you here,” Benny continues, giving him a significant look and waiting for his reply.

“Not much to say, is there?” Usnavi asks, clearly rhetorical. “I got over it.” He leans up to press a quick little kiss to Benny’s cheek and pulls away with his cheeks slightly flushed. “You helped me get over it. Thank you for that.”

“The blindfold was your idea, baby boy,” Benny reminds him gently.

“True,” Usnavi agrees, nodding, “but me being able to rip it off and keep going was all thanks to you getting me too desperate to stand it anymore.”

Benny thinks on that for a second. “So every time I want you to talk, I’m going to have to wind you up that much?” He doesn’t think he would mind, really, God knows he’d love to get Usnavi to that point as often as possible. It just seems like maybe that would take a lot of time. Usnavi must read the concern on his face, because he laughs, loud and bright.

“Benny, you’re thinking too hard, chill out before you hurt yourself.” He laughs again when Benny scowls and pinches him for that. “Listen, now that I’ve gotten past it once, I’m fine. Believe me, you’re never gonna be able to shut me up now.” He punctuates the statement with a loud yawn, snuggling further against Benny and asking pointedly, “now, can we maybe try and get some sleep? I gotta get my beauty rest or I’m gonna scare every customer outta the bodega tomorrow.”

Benny breathes out a laugh and settles in against Usnavi, holding him close as both their breathing starts to slow and they drift towards sleep. Benny waits until he’s sure that Usnavi has almost dropped off before humming contemplatively and kissing Usnavi’s neck just below the shell of his ear. “You know,” Benny breathes, quiet. “If you think shutting you up will be a problem now, I could always get you a gag.”

Usnavi’s eyes fly open wide and he gasps at that. Benny chuckles and closes his own eyes, murmuring “next time” before falling asleep with his arms around Usnavi and a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, and that's all! This fic took me like a solid two months to finish because of real life distractions and long bouts of no motivation, so I'm incredibly happy to have it out there. Let me know what you thought.
> 
> Catch me talking about Hamilton/In the Heights on tumblr @regards-to-abigail  
> Catch me talking about millions of other fandoms on tumblr @stutter-startle


End file.
